I thought
by jay357
Summary: B'Elanna sneaks into a certain blonde's quarters. When she is detected, she tries to talk her way out of it, but we all know B'Elanna's not exactly famous for her way with words.


**Archiving: Only with the permission of the author.**  
**Disclaimer: Paramount owns it all. Unfortunately. Characters like Tom just shouldn't be created… x.x**

* * *

"Lieutenant Torres, would you care to explain what you are doing here," a very annoyed sounding Borg voice asked of the flushing half-Klingon. B'Elanna couldn't believe that the Borg had heard her stealthy approach, she really had tried to be very careful as to not wake the sleeping beauty.

"I… well… I… You know, you should start sleeping elsewhere, otherwise you might wake up one day and find countless people staring at your body…" The engineer shuffled her feet in embarrassment, staring at the floor all the time, not daring to look at the flimsily dressed Borg. Most of her body was still covered by a blanket, but her naked shoulders were enough to make B'Elanna's blood boil inside of her.

The blonde was only dressed in a blue satin dress with small straps across her shoulders. The half-Klingon couldn't help but stare at the beauty in front of her, only realising she was staring when the Borg sat up and looked at her quizzically.

"Lieutenant, I am still waiting for an explanation as to why you are in my bedroom." Dark brown eyes stared at the blonde, not realising what she had said, B'Elanna was way too occupied with ogling at the blondes beautiful shiny hair.

"I… You know, I thought you might like some… You know… Companionship… One of these days?"

"Indeed. Did it escape your attention that it is 0300 hours at this particular moment?" Cold blue eyes glared at B'Elanna, and she couldn't help but feel stupid for even coming here in the middle of the night. How could a dream about Seven possibly let her end up in the blonde's quarters? In her bedroom for that matter?

"I… Well, you know, Klingon efficiency, I thought…"

"It occurs to me that you are thinking way too much, Lieutenant. Maybe you should refrain from thinking this early in the morning. It does not seem to do you well."

"I… Look, it's really easy to explain, I just wanted… I don't know, I thought I could…" B'Elanna was by now babbling, not realising that the impeccable posture of the younger woman started to change, her rigid stance seemed to shift into something more comfortable, and her cold eyes started to glow along with the smile that spread across her features while she was listening to the Klingon hybrid.

"… You know how it is, sometimes there are urges, and then there are the dreams… Of you. Well. And…"

"B'Elanna."

"… It's really not what you think…"

"B'Elanna!" Seven was smiling helplessly, unsuccessfully trying to hide it behind her blanket while at the same time trying to get B'Elanna to look at her again. This time it worked, and B'Elanna's brown orbs turned to look at the blonde on the bed.

First neither woman talked, but then B'Elanna started to laugh and bounced on the bed next to Seven.

"You had me on! How could you! It was terrible! I was so embarrassed I didn't know where to look or go! Seven, that was so mean!" Her small hands started to tickle and stroke the blonde at the same time, eliciting moans and giggles out of the ex-Borg's mouth.

"Why? You tried to sneak into my bedroom in the middle of the night, you deserved to be punished!," giggled a helpless former Borg. Finally B'Elanna let go of her and sat next to her on the bed, looking at her and smiling broadly.

"Yeah, but you could've been nicer, you know… I felt like a cadet being caught doing the nasty with some furry alien…"

"Indeed? Am I the furry alien then?"

"Kahless, no! I just meant… You're having me on again, aren't you?"

"And if I was?"

"You're… unbelievable! Here I come to you in the middle of the night and all you can do is tease me! Aren't you the slightest bitty bit happy that I'm here?"

Seven smiled lovingly and pulled the older woman close, who immediately snuggled into the crook of Seven's neck.

"I am happy. I am very glad that you came here, love. I have missed you."

"I missed you, too, stupid away missions… Why did you have to come back in the middle of the night anyway?"

"The Captain wanted a full report on her desk by morning, so I thought I would do that immediately so I would not miss out on our breakfast together." Seven kissed B'Elanna's forehead happily and snuggled closer still, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman, who let out a content sigh and started stroking the satin clad abdomen of the blonde.

"I love you when you do such things for me, Seven." B'Elanna carefully kissed the taller woman's neck, wandering up to take her earlobe into her mouth, revelling in the skin on skin contact.

"I enjoy doing such things for you, my love. You deserve far more than that."

"No, it's just fine like it is, but tomorrow you move in with me; I don't want you away any longer. All you use here is the bed anyway, and you're in mine far more often…"

"I know, but how was I supposed to know that you would want me in your bed after 73 hours of separation?"

"bangwI…"

"All right, I was only teasing you, I will stop now. There are much more pleasurable activities to engage in."

"That's better, come here…" And with that the darker woman straddled Seven's waist, smiling devilishly and kissing Seven senseless. She tried to break free for air, but the lithe Klingon would have none of that, so she simply gave in and let the Klingon take the lead.

Finally B'Elanna gasped for air, only to go on raining little kisses on Seven's face to even her breathing.

"Resistance is futile, my love." A metallic eyebrow raised in question at the statement of the darker woman.

"Indeed."

**THE END.**


End file.
